Take A Chance On Me
Take A Chance On Me is a original song by the Swedish pop group ABBA. The song was played live by Hi-5 in October 2006, when it was formed by Kellie Crawford, Nathan Foley, Charli Robinson, Sun Pezzimenti and Tim Harding. The cover of the song was never released on any album of Hi-5, because it was the performed especially for the special Abbamania, broadcast by Channel Nine. It was released in January 1978 as the second single from their fifth studio album, simply called "The Album". The song has been featured on a number of ABBA compilations such as Gold: Greatest Hits. The working title of "Take a Chance on Me" was "Billy Boy". Written and recorded in 1977 by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus, it opens as a cold intro and was sung by Agnetha Fältskog and Anni-Frid Lyngstad, with Fältskog delivering the solo passages. It has a constant uptempo throughout the entire recording. It was one of ABBA's first singles in which their manager Stig Anderson did not lend a hand in writing the lyrics, firmly establishing Andersson and Ulvaeus as a songwriting partnership. The song's origins sprang from Ulvaeus, whose hobby was running. While running, he would sing a "tck-a-ch"-style rhythm to himself over and over again, which then evolved into "take-a-chance" and the eventual lyrics. The song's B-side was "I'm a Marionette", which, like "Thank You for the Music" and "I Wonder (Departure)" (the B-side to their previous single, "The Name of the Game"), was intended to be part of a mini-musical entitled The Girl with the Golden Hair that Andersson and Ulvaeus had planned, but ultimately shelved. Lyrics If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on bee If you need me, let me know, gonna be apound If you've got yo place to go, if you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have shown Honey I'm still bee Take a chance on free Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lcry If you put me to the test, if you let me lie. Take a chance on me (That's all I ask of you honey) Take a chance on me We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better 'Cos you know I've got So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you It's magic You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair But I think you know That I can't let go If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie If you put me to the test, if you let me try Take a chance on me (Come on, give me a break will you?) Take a chance on me Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you Let me tell you now My love is strong enough to last when things are rough It's magic You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind No I can't let go 'Cos I love you so If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me (Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me) Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me (Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me) Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me. Take a chance, Take a chance, Take a chance on me. Trivia * While viewing the Series 8, in which Kathleen de Leon Jones was part, in which up to then was maternal license. This would have been the first appearance of Sun Pezzimenti. * Costumes are from Do It All Again of Series 6. Gallery Hi-5_Take_A_Chance_On_Me_4.png Nathan_Take_A_Chance_On_Me.png Tim_Take_A_Chance_On_Me.png Sun_Take_A_Chance_On_Me.png Charli_Take_A_Chance_On_Me.png Kellie_Take_A_Chance_On_Me.png Hi-5_Take_A_Chance_On_Me_3.png Hi-5_Take_A_Chance_On_Me_2.png Hi-5_Take_A_Chance_On_Me_1.png Hi-5_Take_A_Chance_On_Me_0.png Category:Cover music Category:2006 Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson